The Right Someone
by Sheankelor
Summary: Severus was called away by Kingsley to do what he did best - glare, and Harry was taken out partying by three friends. Is Harry going to bring someone home; is Severus going to accept that his Housemate is not home when he gets back? EWE


_AN: This is more in line what I wished to write for the wonderful Yen, so I did when the bunny allowed me to. At least this time it only took twice to get the right tale instead of the four times that it took the last time a bunny was being coy. Yen was nice enough to beta her own present once again - she made it even better. _

_If you know Johnny Cash's song 'I Walk the Line' it was the inspiration for this tale._

_The Right Someone_

Severus narrowed his eyes into a light glare and almost sighed when Kingsley Shacklebolt just smiled. It was almost as bad as dealing with Albus during the War. "Why do you need me to go?"

"Because our diplomatic envoy needs a potions expert who is known and respected." Kingsley's answer was smooth and practised. He paused, obviously waiting on the next volley.

"There are many such Potions Masters who work for the Ministry. I, on the other hand, am a freelance brewer and have been for the last couple of years." Severus' answer was just as smooth. He waited for the next part of this almost rehearsed debate. They have said the same thing in different ways the last several times that Kingsley approached him about going overseas to help with a mission.

"They are not as … persuasive as you are. According to the Diplomatic Corps, the foreign diplomats react to you differently than they do the others. They said that negotiations take far less time when you are with them." Kingsley's smile showed that he knew exactly how persuasive Severus was.

Severus couldn't help the upward tilt of his lips at that. His reputation as the dungeon bat of Hogwarts had preceded him and it was very easy for him to keep that reputation since the attitude was an integral part of his personality. He just shifted it to the forefront whenever he needed to. Brushing those thoughts out of his mind, he focused back on the Minister. "You could have asked me early enough that I could plan for the trip and not just rush out the door. Are you sure you are not upset that I quit working for the Ministry and moved out here with Harry?"

"I am sure. This meeting was requested on short notice and the envoy going requested you go with them. I assured them I would do my best."

Severus watched as Harry walked through the front door behind Kingsley and noted the work bag he set on the entryway table was stuffed with parchment rolls._ 'Something must have happened at The Kitchen for him to bring home that much paperwork.' _It looked like Harry had also brought home a solid reason for Severus not to go since he would need to handle most of the housework while Harry caught up with his restaurant's backlog.

Before he could say anything, Harry walked further into the room, an almost Albus twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "Kingsley. How many days do I need to pack for him?"

"Five, Harry. Thanks."

Severus sighed, knowing he would be coming back to a messy home. He made a note to redo the packing as Harry had yet to learn how to pack without incorporating creases into all his robes. He would also make sure Harry knew he could ask for help from his friends if he needed it while Severus was away. Shifting his attention back to Kingsley, he let his annoyance shine through. "Where am I _obviously_ going _to_?"

"Paris, France." Kingsley passed over a folder, looking unfazed. "This is the reason for the conference and the officials who will be attending, both our committee and their committee."

Accepting the folder, Severus flicked his wand to pour his guest a cup of tea. "Are you staying for dinner? It is Harry's turn to cook."

Kingsley didn't bother to hide his smile. "Of course."

-IWTL-

The pre-portkey meeting took place in a small conference room next to the Ministry's personal international portkey room. It was the first time Severus had to meet with the envoy he was travelling with. Glancing back at the folder he had received just yesterday, he waited for the leader to arrive.

"Everyone is here, good." The words preceded Timothy Bancock, Head Diplomat, into the room. "I am sure each of you have had a chance to read over the file. Does anyone have anything that the rest of us need to know?"

Severus waited until different members talked about the personalities of the other side. Most were positive comments, but they all agreed that the French diplomats liked to procrastinate about getting the job done. A compromise and a decision were going to be hard to come by. Severus caught the number of looks cast his way. _'That is why they wanted me. I am not one to allow people to waste my time.'_

"The Potions Master, Master Girard, is a well renowned master in the field. _Do not _question me about the information that he gives. If it is incorrect, then I will make a point to let you know." Severus levelled a no-nonsense look at the other five people around the table.

Bancock grinned broadly. "Of course, Master Snape. We also would like to thank you for coming with us as our Potions Advisor on such short notice."

Severus nodded slowly to acknowledge the thanks and then followed the envoy to the portkey room. It was time to go to France.

-IWTL-

"Harry, you are going out. I don't care what anyone else says, you need to have a night out." Dean pushed his friend out the door as he spoke. "Our first stop is the tailors. Honestly, you have money coming out your ears; you should be able to find something that is fashionable to wear."

Harry rolled his eyes at the exasperated tone but allowed himself to be dragged out. "I am comfortable and I like my style. Jeans and a t-shirt are perfect for me."

All he heard was a harrumph before being handed an edge of a scrap of parchment. They popped away from the small town that he had settled in only to appear in Diagon Alley. Shooting a daggered look at his friend, Harry growled. "You could have told me where we were going. A cloak would not be amiss right now."

Dean waved his complaints away. "You'll be fine. Now, we are heading straight for Turn-ups Tulips. They are one of the most fashionable places here to get anything but school robes."

Dean led the way, Harry close behind him watching the crowd, looking out for any insane witches and wizards who all thought he was the perfect person for them. He made it to the shop with only three attempted stops.

Dean waved to Seamus and Neville as they came through the door. "I got him."

Seamus grinned. "Hi, Harry! This is Tyndell and he is going to make you the absolutely best outfit. You are going to wear it out the door."

Harry looked at the tall and slender ice blond that reminded him of Malfoy and held back a sigh. He didn't need a new outfit. The only person he was looking to impress with his appearance was out of the country right now. His friends just didn't seem to accept that he was content and happy with his current life. They wanted far more for him that he did.

"Afternoon, Tyndell. They didn't give you a lot of time to design this. Truly, it isn't necessary."

Slate grey eyes widened as they took in the scruffy jeans and the worn shirt. "They are right, you do need a new outfit. If this is your typical wardrobe, I insist you allow me the opportunity to create you a new one."

Harry shook his head, opted not to mention that this was his gardening outfit, and gave into the need to sigh. "Let's just get this over with. One outfit, we'll see about others later."

Two hours later found them in Dean's favourite night club. The music was thumping a heavy bass through the floor and couples were seen gyrating in the flashing lights. Dean wove a path to the bar with the rest of his group following closely.

Parking himself securely onto a stool, Harry ordered a Butterbeer and turned to watch the people milling about the edges of the bar.

Neville moved the bottle away from Harry's hand. "You are not going to sit here and drink all night. Go find a partner and dance." 

_'Find a partner? There is no one here I want to partner with, no one I am interested in – none can compare.'_ Harry reached for his bottle and frowned when Neville moved it away from him again. They were not going to let him sit there, he could see it in their expressions. "Let me finish my drink and then I'll do it."

Dean moved the bottle back into his reach. "Hurry up, we can't let Tyndell's work go to waste."

Rolling his eyes, Harry sipped from the bottle. Tyndell's creation was something, Harry would admit that. The fitted dark grey trousers, sky blue shirt with a dark blue robe covering the entire ensemble was worth seeing. The only problem was the people who got to see it. Watching the crowd, he looked for someone who he thought might be fun to dance with. He really wished Ron was there.

Seamus plucked the bottle out of Harry's loose grip and pushed him off the stool. "The drink is done, now off to find some fun."

The rest of the evening was spent dancing with one person after another. It was midnight when Neville, Seamus and Dean stopped making sure that Harry was having fun, and he immediately Apparated home.

-IWTL-

Seamus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "I know you enjoyed last night, but you didn't find anyone to take home, did you? Come on, Harry, you need to find someone."

Harry opened his mouth to comment on that, but as soon as Seamus finished speaking they disappeared only to pop up once again in a different corner of Diagon Alley.

Harry sighed and glanced at his friend. "I don't need to find anyone, Seamus."

Seamus brushed his words away and dragged him out into the crowd. Once again, Harry growled under his breath as he was stopped over and over again. They eventually made it to the Delightful Dandy.

"David! Here is your customer for the afternoon. Make this man as presentable as you can." Seamus pushed Harry towards the tall brunette who was eyeing Harry's scruff t-shirt and jeans with distaste bordering on horror.

"I will try." With a theatrical sigh, David gestured for Harry to step up onto the small dais so that he could start taking measurements.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Harry consented. At least this would keep him from pulling his hair out and pacing the house tonight.

David took the same amount of time as Tyndell had yesterday. Once the man declared the Saviour of the World fit to be seen in public, they set out for Seamus' hang out place.

The Celtic music rang throughout the pub. The band alternated between contemporary Celtic rock, traditional, and everything in between.

Harry decided that the rich green that David had decided on for his shirt fitted right in with the place together with the brown trousers and matching robe. His Butterbeer was given to him with a long look by the bartender. The amount of dust on the bottle assured Harry that it was not the normal choice by the other patrons.

Seamus found them a table out near the edge of the dance floor and before Harry had finished half the bottle, he was dragged out by some bubbly blonde girl. Shaking his head at the dance steps he didn't know how to do, Harry ploughed forward doing his best. He had come a long way from the bumbling child who had tried to dance at the Yule dance during his Fourth Year, but he was not up to the blonde's calibre yet. At least she didn't seem to mind.

Making it back to his bottle, he barely had a chance to take another sip before Neville introduced him to a tall black haired man. A pang ran through Harry's heart. The man's brown eyes were looking over him with avid interest, but he couldn't return the look and throughout the entire dance, he wished for someone else to be there instead.

The next person to be pushed at him was a sprightly, green-eyed girl who succeeded in making him smile for the next hour. Harry caught the satisfied looks between the trio who had brought him here. He made an effort to enjoy one more hour before telling the girl goodnight, slipping away into the alley and heading home for the night.

-IWTL-

Severus wondered for the umpteenth time why he was here. Yes, he knew every argument Kingsley would tell him, he had heard them several times already. Kingsley kept coming up with new variations of them every time he sent Severus out of the country to one of these meetings.

Running a tired hand down the front of his thigh, Severus leaned back in his seat. This time he was listening to diplomats debate the trade of potions ingredients. He was tempted to cut off the translation spell if for no other reason than to test his understanding of French. _'I am here for a reason. Kingsley assured me that it wasn't just to pull me away from Harry and the quiet town we found. Of course, he always assures me of that, and he is usually right.' _

Swallowing a sigh, Severus focused back on the debate and glared at the French's committee leader just to see what the man would do. He barely held in the grin when the man blanched. Yes, his reputation was the reason he was there, and it was nice to see it was just as fearsome as it had always been - even more so now that he had been sent on these missions over the past year.

The discussion eventually wound down for the day and Severus was glad he was able to keep his comments to the minimum. The first couple of days he had to prove to the other side that he did know exactly what they were talking about. The French Potions Master was the only one who didn't question his credentials. They both knew each other by reputation, and he could see the exasperated looks Girard was throwing his own committee.

Walking out of the room, Severus was surprised when Master Girard fell into step with him.

"Master Snape, what are your plans for the evening?" Girard smiled up at the visiting Potions Master.

Severus looked out at the Paris skyline from the vantage point they had near the top of the French Ministry building. He would love to take Harry about the town, showing him the sights of the city, hearing him go on and on about some of the simplest things. Next time he was going to insist that Harry take the time off work and bring him along. Kingsley would just have to agree otherwise Severus would tell him to look for another Potions Master. Looking back down at the smaller man, Severus answered him. "I was contemplating finding a book and reading the night through." 

Girard's eyes widened in amazement. "You are in Paris, Master Snape! You should go out and enjoy the parties, the cafés, the Parisian night life. I am sure that there is something to your taste."

"A potions lab?" Severus didn't hide the small grin when the other master rolled his eyes.

"I am taking you out to dinner at the very least. Maybe some dancing, and who knows, maybe you might find that France is to your liking." Girard shooed the Englishman out the Ministry and into the evening air.

Severus allowed himself to be directed, and eventually was sitting in an upbeat café surrounded by men and women, most of them younger than him and Girard. The conversation drifted through several topics and he kept up with the language fairly well even though the translation spell ended at the Ministry door. Curling his fingers around the stem of his wine glass, he listened to the girl next to him babble on about how to possibly change the standard colour hex into one that allowed almost all shades found in the spectrum. He wondered if he should mention the one the Twins had developed while they were in their fifth year, but opted against it.

Girard watched as Snape talked in French to the young lady sitting on his right. He had forgotten about the translation spell at the Ministry and had worried the Englishman would flounder when they had sat down to eat. He had almost grinned at the man's faulty French, but now he decided it was from disuse, not from the lack of knowledge. He was pleased that Snape had taken an interest in Annette Allore, she was an up and coming Potions Mistress. Snape wouldn't know that yet, their conversation seemed to be centering on the sights to be seen in Magical Paris and spells.

As the evening wore on, Girard was surprised at how well Snape got along with the younger generation. He took their need to move about the table in stride, as well as their need to be loud and exuberant. _'If the committee could see him now, they might not be quite so nervous around the man.'_ A grin slipped out as he thought about that. No, Snape's reputation was safe with him – it kept their meetings productive.

The moment he decided that Snape's reputation was a facade, he came face to face with a classic example that showed him otherwise.

"Mr Dupont, I do believe that Miss Bertrand has requested multiple times for you to keep your distance. I highly recommend that you do so." The glare that accompanied that silkily hissed warning made every person in the party pale.

Girard watched as the group of younger masters tried to determine just what Snape would do. The man's dark gaze promised that they would not like the answer. He suddenly knew that Snape's reputation was not a facade after all.

The evening continued on after that. Several of the young ladies convinced Snape to dance, and Girard was happy he was able to hold an intelligent conversation on potions with the man.

Collapsing onto his bed, Severus sighed deeply. As much as he had enjoyed going out, he was tired of young people. There was only one of that generation he was in the mood to entertain at that moment, and Harry was too far way to do so.

-IWTL-

Harry considered leaving his front door closed and locked when he heard the pop of Apparition outside. That morning, after a long lie-in, he had gone to see Ron, hoping his best mate could help put a stop to this nonsense. Ron had studied Harry's face and shrugged, saying it wasn't hurting him. The redhead had even agreed to the wardrobe improvements.

At the gentle knock on the door, Harry sighed and opened it. "Afternoon, Neville. I don't want to go out. My housemate is returning home today, and I would like to be here."

He refrained from using Severus' name out of habit instead of intent. Neville still didn't like hearing it even though it had been years since the Potions Master had terrorized his guest.

"Harry, you don't have an option. We are going to keep this up until you go home with someone." Neville reached a hand out, grabbing Harry's arm. They Disapparated before Harry could say anything else.

Once again, they appeared in Diagon Alley. Harry rolled his eyes slightly as he moved closer to Neville. He had to set them straight. "I_ do_ have someone at home."

Neville shook his head as he walked through the doors of the Casual Corinthian. He had made sure that there wasn't a long walk through the Alley to get there. "A housemate is not the same thing as someone to go home to. You need someone who is waiting on you because they care about you, not because you help to pay the bills."

Seamus and Dean caught the end of the conversation and moved over to where they were. Seamus patted Harry's arm. "You need someone that you want to show off for, someone who will notice you."

Dean nodded. "Someone that you will notice and straighten out for. Your housemate obviously isn't what you need. I mean, your wardrobe in and of itself shows that. You have no desire to dress up for him. You wear the same scruffy clothes each time we see you."

Harry thought about what they pointed out as Neville gently nudged him over to where a sandy blond man was waiting. He liked showing off for Severus, but he had never thought about his wardrobe. Instead, it was about the food he cooked – Severus was game enough to try out all his new recipes before he put them on the menu of The Kitchen – or the potions worthy plants he succeeded growing in the garden.

"Mr Potter, my name is Charles and I am going to make you the very best outfit. You will be able to do everything these gentlemen wish by time the night is done." With that, the tailor pulled out his wand and began working.

That evening, they were at a night club of Neville's choosing. The music had a driving beat and bodies were moving in time with it. They had found a table as close to the floor as possible and Harry, who had been once again pulled along, sank into a seat, his eyes darting about taking in the eclectic mix of couples about.

On the floor nearest them were two older men, next to them was a man with a girl Harry wasn't positive was of legal age, a little further into the crowd were several female couples. As he looked even further, he spotted every type of partnership imaginable and some he had never thought of. Sighing lightly to himself, Harry shrank back into his seat and for the first time wished for something stronger than his usual.

Seamus set a mug of Butterbeer on the table near Harry's hand. "If you can't find someone here, then I don't know where we are going to have to go tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "I am not going anywhere tomorrow night. This is enough. I am happy, perfectly content at home. I don't need you to drag me about."

"Harry, if you were content you would be meeting us with a girl on your arm or a tale of her at home. You would be having a drink with us on Friday nights, getting plastered before you headed home to fall into her arms." Seamus gave him an earnest look before continuing. "But, just like the last couple of days, you only order Butterbeer, dance about giving that fake smile, and you look like you wish you could be with someone but don't know how to."

Harry picked up his drink. He hadn't realized he was being that obvious, but if he did look sad, of course it was because Severus wasn't here with him! Tonight was going to be worse since he knew Severus would be home in an hour or two.

Neville and Dean nodded before Neville picked up the conversations thread. "We want you to be happy, so we hatched this plan amongst ourselves. We are going to make_ sure _you are happy. Others might feel it is okay to forget that you exist, but we won't. It is because of _you _we can walk about and do what we want, you deserve to have something you want."

Harry searched the three earnest faces before looking down into his drink. "I am happy though. I am in love with my housemate. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. We take care of the house, the gardens, and I help run The Kitchen." He looked back at the three, hoping to see comprehension, instead his gaze was met with disbelief. "Do you honestly think Ron and Hermione would let me wallow in unhappiness?"

They shook their heads, and Dean leaned closer. "They might think that you don't like the spotlight... so much that you are happy hiding away from anyone that can make you happy. As for your housemate, now lover, well, we've never even seen him. We have no idea who it is, what he looks like, and I know we've all been to your place. You also never get him to take you out – you never meet up with us in the bars with him. I don't know that he even exists outside of your head, Harry!"

The other two nodded and Seamus rested a hand on Harry's arm. "This housemate person is one of the reasons we decided to do this. Ron and Hermione seem positive that he exists, but we think he is a figment of your imagination, or even a ghost." He shook his head when Harry opened his mouth to argue. "No. We refuse for you to pine away hidden in that small place. You need your fair share of happiness."

Harry sighed heavily before taking a long draught of his drink. Severus wasn't hiding from his friends, he just didn't want his presence to spoil Harry's evening out with his mates. Harry also knew part of the problem was that he hadn't mentioned Severus' name up until now for the same reason, but it was clearly time to put his friends straight and then maybe he could go home. He might have to go quickly to bring them all a calming draught but it would be worth putting an end to this.

"Alright, his name is -"

Seamus cut him off. "Don't go making up a name or anything else, Harry. Just get out there and find someone."

Feeling a mix of relief and annoyance, Harry glanced out at the crowd. The number of obviously happy couples there made him wish even harder that he was home. Loneliness settled on him, sitting on his shoulders like a heavy cloak. Returning his gaze back at his three friends, he knew that they would not believe a word he said._ 'I will just have to show proof. Maybe the next time Ron and Hermione come over for dinner, I'll get them to bring these three along. I'll tell Severus to have the calming draughts ready too.' _

Hauling himself up from the table, he headed out towards the single people clumped about the edge of the floor.

-IWTL-

Severus breathed in deeply as he stepped through the front door. He was home and Kingsley was not waiting on the porch, nor was an owl. It had happened before: he had gone from Egypt, home, and then to Germany without even a chance to unpack.

Banishing his bag to the laundry-room, he headed into the kitchen, hoping that Harry was there. Not finding him, he headed up to their room and looked out over the garden from the bedroom window. Still no Harry. It was late, surely Harry wasn't still at The Kitchen?

Just as aggravation was starting to set in – Harry did not need to overwork himself like that, Severus had put a stop to _that trend_ a year ago – Severus heard the front door open. He headed down the stairs only to be confronted with the end of Ronald's wand. Every ounce of aggravation and frustration came out in his question. "_What_is the meaning of this?"

He almost smirked at how quickly the redhead put his wand away.

"The alarm I had on the house went off, so I came to investigate," Ron explained. When the only response he received was a raised eyebrow, he continued. "Dean, Seamus, and Neville have been forcing Harry to go out the last couple of evenings, so I figured the extra protection on the house was worth it."

"_Forcing_ him out where?" Severus tamped down the outrage that was starting to sputter to life in his chest. Harry knew he was coming back tonight, but he was out gallivanting with those three.

"To a tailor and a club. Tonight should be Neville's night." Ron grinned. "They seem to want him to hook up with someone. Do you want a list of Neville's favourite haunts?"

The extended hand was the only needed answer.

-IWTL-

Two hours after arriving at the club, Harry slipped off to the far side of the room trying to avoid his three watchdogs. They were determined not to let him leave this time without someone. Leaning back against the wall, Harry felt his heart aching, crying out to be home in the arms of the one he loved. Severus should be home now.

His gaze drifted over the crowd, taking in the room looking for any route of escape. He considered Apparating from the spot he was in, but knew that it would not be looked on kindly. Besides, most clubs had wards that prevented anyone from Apparating in and out of the premises, for safety reasons.

A movement near the left far edge of the floor caught his attention. The room was dimly lit, but he thought he had seen... Shifting just a bit, he tried to see what it was that caused his heart to speed up just slightly**.** Another movement, this time he could tell it was the flutter of a black robe, one that was very familiar, and the glimpse of a pale long hand. Harry shifted again, moving ever so slightly in the direction of the figure weaving through the people standing about the dance floor. He spotted shoulder length black hair framing a thin face and felt his heart jump into his throat.

Running a smoothing hand down his own black robe and then brushing off the white shirt and black trousers, Harry started towards the man he hoped was looking for him, but midway through the crowd, he lost sight of his quarry.

"Harry."

Turning at the sound of his name spoken in a voice he knew all too well, Harry smiled up into dark eyes. "Severus, how did you find me?'

Severus eyed the outfit that Harry was wearing, his attention lingering on the fitted trousers and the way the robe clung to the broad shoulders. "Ron stopped by the house and found me looking for you. He told me that three dunderheads were forcing you to go out on the town."

Harry closed the distance between then, taking Severus' hand in his. "You came looking for me? How did you know where to find me?"

Leaning forward, Severus let his lips brush Harry's ear as he answered. "Ron gave me a list of places that would be the best choices. This is the second one I've checked."

Harry's breath caught, trapping a moan deep in his throat. His free hand trailed over Severus' neck, sliding over corded muscles that played underneath the pale skin, stopping to feel the quickening pulse at the base of that long neck before travelling around to its nape and tangling in the black hair. Pulling that dark head into the right position, Harry brushed a light kiss over those thin soft lips and then whispered. "Let's go home."

Returning the chaste kiss, one that held as much promise as the one Harry had bestowed on him, Severus pulled back and smiled slightly. "You are all dressed up, and the music has a good beat. I think we should enjoy the evening out."

With widening eyes, Harry stared into Severus' face. "I am supposed to dance with you here, and keep my hands to myself?"

Black eyes looked about at the other couples before landing back on Harry. "I think you can get away with a touch here and there."

Even as he swallowed hard, Harry felt himself being pulled onto the dance floor. Hands settled on his hips, pulling them so close to Severus' that they were almost touching. Harry's free hand rested on Severus' shoulder before sliding inward to tangle in the black hair with his other one. As Severus guided them through the dance, their bodies lightly brushed as they swayed, each touch causing both men to catch their breath.

"How many nights have they done this?" Severus steered them away from a couple that almost ran into Harry, his gaze never leaving the face turned up towards him.

"You will find two other new outfits in the wardrobe." Harry felt a grin pull at his lips. "They each took me to a different tailor and then dragged me out to a club of some sort." He saw the flash of worry in the dark eyes. "I ended up at home every night alone. I left each club alone. I am yours and you are mine. I am too happy with you to do anything but walk the line."

He watched as Severus' eyebrow swooped up into his forehead. "What line?"

"The line that separates love and lust. Sure, some of these guys looked good, but not one could touch my heart. Not one could make me happy like you do. As sure as day is light and night is dark, you are the one for me. I have no doubt, and so I have been very, very careful." Harry leaned forward, closing the distance between them, pressing himself flush against Severus as they still moved to the music, increasing the friction between their hips. "For I know that the moment I was untrue I would lose you. So, I make sure to tread that line faithfully."

Severus shivered, his hands slipping off of Harry's hips and cupped the rounded bottom, the movement hidden by the black robe Harry was wearing. "I make you happy?"

"You doubt that?" Harry reached up to press a series of light kisses along Severus' collar bone and neck before he answered. "Never do. You make me the happiest I have ever been. Happier than I had ever expected to be."

Pulling back just a bit, he gazed up into Severus' desire filled eyes. "Do I have to get an entire new wardrobe to prove it to you?" He smiled when he saw the question he could see forming. "Yes, that is one of the reasons Neville, Dean and Seamus presented as to why they don't think I am happy with you."

"They needed another reason besides I am Snape?" The self-mocking tone was loud and clear to Harry's ears.

Harry quickly shook his head. "No, I never got a chance to tell them who you are. Not that I didn't try, but they wouldn't have believed anyway." Snuggling back into the warm chest, Harry grinned. "So, do I need to do so? I have been introduced to three fabulous tailors."

Severus shook his head before resting it on top of Harry's. "No, I do enjoy seeing you dressed up, but you spend too much time mucking about and would ruin them too quickly."

Harry laughed. "They stopped by just as I was getting ready to work on the garden." Rolling his hips lightly, he continued. "Would you like to see the other two outfits?"

Severus felt himself hardening even more and pushed Harry back a bit even though he would much rather pull him closer. "Yes, but maybe tomorrow. I believe the song is finishing, shall we head home?"

At Harry's smile, Severus guided him off the floor and out the nearest door.

Neville squinted at the dance floor as Harry danced closer and closer to the dark-haired man before turning to the other two. "There, now he is taking us seriously. I guess Dean is right, Harry_ is _into men more than women."

Seamus rolled his eyes and then grinned as he watched Harry leave with someone for once. Too bad they couldn't see that bloke's face. "About time."

The other two smiled and nodded in agreement of a job well done.

-IWTL-

As soon as they made it through their front door, Harry was pressed into the wall, his lips being ravished in a kiss that was as passionate as the earlier ones had been chaste. Arching his hips, he pressed his rapidly hardening erection into Severus' while his fingers deftly undid all the buttons they could reach.

The kiss ended when they broke apart, taking in much needed breaths of air. The space between them widened as they both tackled the buttons that were keeping the cloth barriers in place, preventing them from feeling warm, smooth skin. Robes hit the floor, soon followed by shirts and trousers. Shoes, socks and pants were the last to fall onto the rapidly growing pile.

Severus raked a heated look over Harry from head to toe. "Our room, now." He leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Harry's neck before gently pushing him in the right direction.

Severus watched as Harry fell onto the bed and fished a vial out from under his pillow. "I didn't leave that there. It should be in the drawer."

"I moved it. I knew you were coming home tonight, and I didn't feel like sorting through the different vials in your night-stand drawer." Harry tossed the vial at Severus. "Now, come finish what you started. A week is too long to be without you."

Settling on the bed between Harry's legs, Severus smiled, his fingers trailing up the toned thighs, feeling the muscles trembling under them. He knew that this time was going to be quick. Harry was right, a week was too long, but they had all night afterwards. He was looking forward to making Harry plead and beg then.

Wrapping a hand around Harry's length, he worked at making him deliriously happy while his other hand worked its way up the chest laid out before him, tweaking the two nipples into stiff buds and then sucking them harder still. He released Harry's weeping erection before he could come and moved enough to rest his weight onto Harry's writhing form, silencing his protests with a firm kiss.

When Harry arched off the bed to get closer to him, Severus groaned. He needed to be surrounded by his lover, to be buried deep inside of him. Gritting his teeth, Severus set to work with the lube, goaded on by Harry's pleas and his own throbbing body.

At length, they were joined in the most intimate way possible. A dozen or so thrusts later with Severus' hand firmly wrapped around Harry's length, they both came hard with blissful shudders and cries of satisfaction. Dropping his head into the crook of Harry's shoulder, Severus panted as he savoured the mingled scents that filled his nose.

It was great to be home.


End file.
